Let's Play A Game
by Swirlee
Summary: She moved away from home so she could adjust to her life living alone before eventually going to the school she got accepted into, and along the way got hired at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria as a waitress. Clearly she didn't know what she got herself into, but certain situations with certain security guards force her to fight with her morals and life decisions. [OCxSecurity Guards]
1. Everything Changes

Sorry, I had a two overhaul because while writing this I was thinking of how similar this story was going to be compared to my other Fanfics, so I changed the whole plot.

Instead of being locked inside a game I'm just making Mai part of it. I'm not doing a reader insert anymore, sorry. I hope you'll still enjoy the story!

I still wanna thank **TiramkTANK** for inspiration with her AMAZING story **Mr. Wrong [Purple Guy/Reader].**

* * *

 **Chapter One:  
Everything Changes**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Mom, I'll be fine." Mai said as she slugged another suitcase in the trunk of her white sedan. She sighed and stretched her back as she finished packing the last item, and looked towards both of her parents who looked a bit sad as she was leaving. "It'll just be for two years. I'll be back before you know it!"

Mai was leaving her hometown to go to the college that she was accepted into, to become an accountant. Of course, she wasn't going to attend until January, but she wanted to live by herself so that by the time it came around it wouldn't be so overwhelming—and that she'd have a little independence. Of course, her parents paid for the first month of her rent when she decided to move out, even though her dad was a sous chef at a hotel, and her mother an elementary teacher. The two were planning their early retirement, but decided to help out their only child one last time. She was eternally grateful, and gave her a head start on saving up for next month's rent.

She closed her car's trunk and saw that a moving truck came into view. It stopped short of the three, and the man who drove it jumped out once he put it in park. He had light brown shaggy hair with his bangs to the left, and a pair of dark blue eyes that smiled once he reached towards Mai and her parents.

"I'm all ready when you are," he said. Mai smiled at him—Derek was his name and he was Mai's boyfriend of three months after having been friends for about a year. They met at the local arcade when she was out with her friends, and as corny as it sounded, they both reached over to the same game and their hands touched. She was a nervous mess back then, and stuttered a lot when they first met, but was now happily comfortable around him. She looked over to her parents and smiled.

"I'm going now," she said. She walked up to them and the three pulled into a hug as they said their goodbyes.

"Let us know if you need anything—I'll even drop by to pass you some of my food if you really need it," her father said, and as delicious as that sounded, she was going to be okay. She kissed them both of the cheek and headed towards her car. Derek waved at him.

"Later Mr. and Mrs. Valentine," he said as he jumped into the moving truck. They both started off into the road, and had about an hour's drive until she was at her new home.

Once they were at her new place, which was a modest looking building, they started unpacking her stuff towards her new apartment. The place itself was pretty decent—the kitchen wasn't too big, but had a nice two seater island attached to it. The bathroom had a stand-in shower and her bedroom was pretty spacious. The living room wasn't as big as she expected, but she wasn't going to spend much time in it as she would most likely be studying in her room. She unpacked the same luggage she put in her car an hour ago in her room, figuring she'd put away her clothes later on. Right now, she looked towards Derek, who was fixing the couch. She walked over and pulled him into the couch, and as the two started laughing, He kissed her forehead. She started blushing like a madman—despite having been dating for about three months, she still got flustered with his advances, mainly because they came out of nowhere half the time. "Derek…" she started.

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said as he held onto her dark auburn hair that reached her mid-back. She rested her head on his shoulders, and the bangs that were usually on her right side fell to the left side of her face as she leaned in. Derek chuckled. "Let's go find something to eat to celebrate your first night here."

She pulled away from the hug and the vibrant honey brown eyes glittered at the thought of food—she was starved and the idea sounded _just_ right to her. The two left her apartment and headed out to look for some grub, and fortunately found a place about 10 minutes from where she lived. It was a nice little bistro and the two ate and talked for a good while. Mai wanted Derek to attend school with her, but he was going to work for his dad's carpentry company instead. They were both relatively young, with Mai being 19 and Derek 20—but she knew that Derek still had a couple of years before he knew what he really wanted to do, so she wasn't that worried about it.

"Speaking of jobs, I need to start looking soon," she said as she picked her pasta. Derek sighed as he looked out the window, and a bright smile appeared on his tanned faced.

"Why not apply there?" he asked. Mai looked out at the window and noticed a pizzeria across the street with the help wanted sign posted. She thought about it for a while, and figured that she could pull off being a cook seeing as her father was a chef and all. She hummed at the idea and the two decided to head back there the next day—right now she just wanted to spend the night Derek, as he was going back home in the afternoon the following day.

They ended up paying and left the restaurant to head back to her place. They plopped down on the couch and watched an action film that was pretty good—unfortunately, not good enough as she and Derek kept fooling around on the couch.

"Ah…" she moaned as he went on, already concluding how the tone of the night was going to be. "Derek…!"

 **-x-**

The sun came filtering through the blinds that were attached to the window pane of the room where she slept. She groaned as she felt the light hit against her fair skin, and she tossed over to her right to try and escape it. Unfortunately, the sun was bright, and she whined as she had no choice but to get up. She didn't realize she was cuddling Derek tightly, and a light smile planted on her lips as she thought about him. He yawned as he tiredly opened his eyes, and proceeded to look to his side as Mai smiled up at him. He chuckled and held her in his arms for a bit. "Morning," he kissed her forehead.

They laid there for a bit until he reminded her about the job posting at the pizzeria. She shrugged her shoulders and sloppily got off the bed. She yawned and stretched her limbs as far as they could go before doing her daily routine in the morning. She immediately paused when she felt hardwood floor—not the _carpeted_ floor that she was so used to feeling every morning. It was a sign that she was really on her own, and she smiled a bit to herself now that she was going live independently.

The two ate out for breakfast as Mai didn't have any groceries at the moment, and in about 8 minutes after that found themselves driving into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She found a parking spot not far from the place and quickly hopped out, noticing it was still pretty early in the day. There was some filled spots in the lot, and figured it belonged to the other workers and guests. She started making her way towards the entrance, but she shivered a bit once she got closer.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he walked behind her. She nodded, wondering if it was the cool breeze of fall, since they were in the month of October. She shook her head and grew a small, confident smile and proceeded to walk inside the establishment before her. She was surprised to find the place so kid-friendly. She reached the waiting area, and there stood a girl, no older than 16, leaning against the counter in a bored manner as she flipped through a magazine. She was able to sense the presence of someone else besides her, and the girl quickly looked up and grew flustered at the sudden appearance.

She had long, chestnut brown hair that curled at the ends with side swept bangs leaning to the left side of her face. Her complexion was pale, and her bright honeydew eyes stared wide for a bit before she cleared her throat and composed herself. "Hi, my name is Joanna the hostess! Are you here to reserve a booking for a party or to dine in with us?"

Mai and Derek shook their heads, with Mai telling her that she was applying for a job. Joanna perked up and smiled. She clapped her hands together and noticed the young girl was wearing a loosely fitted yellow house dress with a white apron attached. It looked so vintage, and a small laughed came out of Mai's lips. "What's wrong?" Joanna asked.

"I love the dress," she smiled. Joanna smirked and told her it was uniform, to which she would rather wear a shirt and pair of jeans.

"I wish I was wearing what you were wearing, a sweater, jeans and sneakers—these dresses are so itchy half the time!" Joanna whined. She shrugged her shoulders about it and proceeded to lead the way into the office that clearly belonged to the owner of the place—or the manager. Derek stood behind as Mai followed, and Joanna hummed as she knocked on the door. "Mr. Fazbear, someone is here to apply for a job!"

"Ah, yes, bring them in!" a loud, burly voice roared through the door as Joanna gently pushed the woman inside. She quickly left to attend her post, and the young woman smiled awkwardly at the man before her. "Don't be so scared, come! Have a seat."

She listened to his words and he quickly took the time catch a quick look at her. She wasn't that tall, about 5'2—maybe shorter. She was neither fat nor skinny, just about the right amount in his eyes, with a bit of hip to her he noticed. What he noticed the most was her face—the expression she had was soft and genuine, and the smile she gave him was very welcoming. She took in his features as well, and quickly noticed how his dark brown hair was almost invisible, possibly due to balding. He had a round belly that suggested that he loved his beer, and bushy eyebrows pretty much overtook the small down turned hazel eyes he bore. She figured he was probably somewhat attractive in his younger years, but he was probably pushing it close to his late forties, and it desperately showed.

"So, my dear, what position are you applying for?" he asked, getting straight to the point. She tilted her head and didn't actually think about the positions available, but since this place was a restaurant, she went towards the position she knew best.

"Well, I used to work as a waitress," she replied. She used to work for the restaurant portion of the hotel that her father worked in as a waitress, and the tips there were pretty good. Mr. Fazbear gave her a knowing smile—like he had a feeling he already knew she worked as a waitress.

"I figured you did. I can tell by the way you smiled—a lot of the waiters and waitresses here smile the same. It's not a bad thing, but it's just something I was able to pick up on working with them," he told her. "Someone with that kind of smile and a welcoming demeanor is someone I want working here!"

"Cool, so I got the job, then?" she asked. He nodded, and quickly took a stack of papers from his cabinet and grabbed a pen along the way. She was finding it a relief to know how easy it was to get the job, but something bad about it swelled up deep inside her. She decided to shrug the feeling away, and grabbed the pen as she looked at the papers. Mr. Fazbear quickly asked her what her size was, and when she stopped to look at what he was doing, he had five uniforms set out in front of her. They were the type of uniforms that waitresses in the 50's wore—so vintage. She placed a finger on her chin and looked at them, wondering which color to choose, but Mr. Fazbear told her she could come back in the morning to choose, seeing as he needed the papers filled out first.

After signing and dating all of the papers, Mr. Fazbear shook her hand and welcomed her to the restaurant. She smiled and the two talked about what time her shift started. After that she was out of the office and headed towards the entrance where Derek was sitting—he seemed a bit bored but once he saw Mai he smiled and got up. "So?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be a waitress!" she smiled. He laughed and congratulated her, looking towards the prize center. He smirked and ran off towards it, leaving Mai confused for a bit, until he came back shoving change into his pocket.

"Here, for getting a job _all on your own_!" he smirked. Despite being a good boyfriend, sometimes Derek liked to be sarcastic, and he laughed once he shoved the stuff teddy bear in her face. She had to admit that the thing was cute, but she stuck out her tongue at Derek, knowing that he was referring to her getting her previous job through her father.

The two left the pizzeria right after and got another bite to eat at the bistro across the street. They hung around for a bit, but unfortunately for Mai, Derek had to go back home so he could work the next day. They drove back to her place, where the moving truck was, and the two looked at each other.

"Call me if you need anything," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Or just call—I'm cool with both."

"I will, don't worry," she said as she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. They pulled from the hug and left with a kiss goodbye. Derek got into his truck and pulled from the parking lot with Mai watching as he did. She held the teddy bear he got for her close to her chest and sighed as he vanished from sight. They were always together when she was living back home, and she knew it was going to be extremely tough not having him around. This was probably going to be a true test of love for them—seeing as they were now a long distance couple, but she knew they were going to make it. She walked back into her apartment and decided to unpack her clothes to keep her busy until the next day, where she would be starting her first shift of her new job.

* * *

 _[So, the story will go in a set order starting from Mike, Vincent, Scott and then Jeremy.]_ **[If you just click the next button, it'll start Mike's love story]**

 **Mike's Love story** \- Starts at Chapter 2  
 **Vincent's Love story** \- TBD  
 **Scott's Love Story** \- TBD  
 **Jeremy's Love story** \- TBD


	2. Tomorrow Is Another Day

Just wanted to let you know this whole story is completely based of theories. So, it takes place in 1993. Six years after 1987 and the Missing children incident. All security guards are present (Minus Fritz, sorry), and are roughly around the same age gap of 20-25/26. With that said, I'm gonna assume that:

Scott (Phone guy) was born in 1964. (29 yrs old)  
Vincent (Purple guy) was born in 1965. (28 yrs old)  
Mike was in born 1970. (23 yrs old)  
And Jere-boo was born in 1973. (20 yrs old)

All personalities are somewhat based off Rebornica's AU. Their looks are based on what I think they would look like.

 **Five Night's at Freddy's** belongs to **Scott Cawthon** and any hint of **Rebornica's FNAF AU** belongs to him.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:  
Tomorrow is Another Day**

Mai came in the next day to pick out her uniform. It wasn't really a firetruck red to begin with, more or less a maroon-ish type of color. Still, it looked _way_ better than the other options. Mr. Fazbear looked over to the young woman and handed her the uniform she would be wearing for who knows how long. He asked her the size of her feet, and although feeling a bit self-conscious about it, told him her size was 8. He nodded and headed back to that closet of his where it supposedly held all of the uniforms necessary to work at the restaurant. He came out with a pair of loafers the same color as her uniform and handed them off to her. They didn't look the best, in fact, they looked like they were worn beforehand, but she guess they were kind of tight with money.

"These are water and oil resistant, that way it's much easier to walk around while the cooks are dealing with oils," he informed her. She knew it all too well—after all she worked at the hotel's restaurant back home, and non-slip shoes were a _must_ , lest one wanted to a lawsuit in the making. He looked over the papers and went through what she had written, and he nodded in agreement, asking her just a few more questions.

"Are you doing anything else that might take up your time? You didn't specify where you wanted to be full-time or part-time," he asked. She blinked, getting out of her train of thought for a bit to think about his question.

"No, sorry, I want to be full-time until January. I'm going to college that month," she told him with a small smile—the same smile she used various times in numerous guests. He seemed ecstatic at her answer and quickly checked off the mark next to it. Going over some of the protocol, such as telling her wage, what she was expected to do, and all that stuff was discussed. She was pretty bummed out about the wages of a server—they were pretty crappy, and she hoped that in the future it would grow to be way better than now.

"So, a little about the uniform," he started, pointing at her legs. "You must be wearing opaque white stockings at all times, they're fairly easy to find around here—any clothing store has them. I just can't have people ogling or taking a peak and there are kids present."

"I understand—cover as much as possible," she finished for him. He was glad that she got the gist of it so well—he wondered how she was as a server wherever she used to work at. She got up from her seat and took the time to dust off any of the dirt that collected while she was sitting around. She turned to him and stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he eagerly took it and returned the favor. "Thank you again for hiring me, I really appreciate it!"

"No, no—thank _you!_ " he said with such glee in his voice. She walked out of the office a few moments after that, and her first official shift was tomorrow at noon instead of today. Walking around the restaurant with her uniform in hand, she looked towards the laughing children who were cheering at three tall, huge and creepy looking animatronics. She tilted her head a bit to take a closer look, and there they stood moving around a bit spastically as they sang a ragged song from their voice box. The brown one, who was a bear, must have been the leader, while the purple bunny was the guitarist. She didn't know whether the yellow one was a chicken or a duck, or what purpose she proved other than holding a pink cupcake, but they looked creepy.

"Excuse me, ma'am." She looked over to a section that was covered by purple curtains with multiple shapes of white stars, and wondered what was behind it.

"Ma'am, you're in the way." Her eyelids drooped a bit as she wondered why these animatronics looked so creepy. Back where she was from they never had anything like this, but she figured she had to get used to big city stuff—she was starting to miss home now.

"God— **fuck, lady, move out of the way!** " her eyes widened as she turned around to angrily face a man scowling back at her, having lost his patience with her moments ago. She realized she was staring at a pale, dark blue cloth before she looked up and faced the man who so rudely told her to move it. She saw the scowl on his face along with other features of his face—like his pale skin and dark circles underneath his eyes. If she wasn't angry she'd feel bad about his clear lack of sleep, but she didn't. The pure intense stare she got from his vivid blue eyes would've made anyone else scamper away, but she wasn't one to relent.

"Do you treat everyone that way!?" she shouted in return. Pointing towards the children who were still cheering and singing along to the animatronics on stage. She looked towards the left side of his chest and noticed a security badge with the name 'Mike Schmidt' on it. She looked up again to notice the blonde hair sticking out of his hat that also read 'Security Guard', and she couldn't help but scoff. "Pfft—what kind of _security guard_ yells at someone like that?"

"What the hell do you know?" he spat back, clearly annoyed with the short woman before him. Taking another glance at her height, he felt a string of words play out in his head as he smirked down at her. "Listen, I'm just doing my job, no need to get _short_ -tempered about it."

She stood there with her mouth open—a foulmouthed, horrible looking, _pun_ filled security guard stood right there before her, and before she could let more of her anger out, she quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the exit. _'What a horrible human being'_ , she thought. She gritted her teeth again to control her anger and once she was outside, she sighed and let the cool, almost warm, breeze hit her. She looked around to see that Joanna, the young girl who was the hostess, was standing around seemingly waiting for her ride. She turned her head around waved, already warming up to the older woman.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name before, but besides that, did you get the job?" she asked, holding in her breath for what the answer would be.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Mai, and yeah I got it. I start waitressing tomorrow," she told her. Joanna was pleasantly surprised she got hired as a waitress, and asked why she didn't get the security guard position, seeing as it paid way more than serving. Mai personally liked waitressing—it was probably the less stressful job for her—not that it wasn't a stressful job to begin with, what with dealing with crappy guests, voids, being nice to them while they're total ass hats to her, and dealing with the snooty female guests. She hated dealing with people in general, often blowing a fuse at every little thing, but somehow along the way, she learned to suppress the anger she felt towards guests. It was different with them—they pretty much held her earnings in their hands in the form of tips. No matter how angry she got, she always performed her best and would be _well_ worth it at the end of the day when she would leave her job with more than 15% of her tips. So yeah, she was happy being a waitress.

"It would've been nice to have a female security guard, all the ones we have are guys," Joanna informed, screwing up her face a bit at the thought of them all. "They're all weird, too. Well, all except for Scott—he's pretty cool."

"Geez, how many are there?"

"Scott is the oldest working security guard, he's kind of like, head of the guards. Second is Vincent, who came a year after Scott, but is a total creep so pass," she said in such a rushed tone. Something told Mai that Joanna fiercely disliked Vincent. She just chuckled. "Jeremy came in after a few years, but I've only seen him a couple of times but he's real sweet! Then last is Mike, who's been working here for about a month or so, I'm not sure. He's really mean, though. I try to say hi to him but he just tells me to buzz off."

She cringed at Mike's mention, what asshole tells a teenage girl to buzz off—she was pretty sure she used far more foul words, but she believed Joanna was just being polite about it. She looked down at the girl and asked if she was done for the day, but she shook her head, telling her that she was just going for a break before working the evening shift. It was a Sunday—the only day Joanna was able to work besides Saturday, and so took advantage of working doubles those days. "Sometimes I pick up a shift or two, depends if I get all my homework done in time."

"Wow, well, I hope I get to work with you soon," Mai said as she smiled. Joanna said the same thing before her mother came to pick her up, waving at the older woman before she was driven away to enjoy her break. Mai walked over to her car, and noticed a tall figure walking towards her. It was clearly male, what with the broad shoulders and slouched walk, but what intrigued her was the hairstyle he sported. Dark hair tinted with shades of purple was loosely tied in a ponytail, and from far he didn't look like he had any pupils _or_ irises, which freaked her out a bit. As she kept walking closer to him, she noticed they were just a very light shade of blue—almost grey. His skin was of a neutral tone that compliments his hair, yet brought out his eyes that much more. His uniform was an entirely different color from Mike's, as it was the shade of purple. She wasn't really much of a fan of purple, but it looked good on him.

She didn't make it obvious she was staring, but he was able to catch a few stares here and there, but he was used to it. She was probably just another guest or mother of a child, so he shrugged her away and continued to walk past towards the entrance of the restaurant. Mai wondered how the rest of the security guards looked, but she stopped wondering as she located her car. She got in and turned on the engine as she placed her uniform in the back seat of her car, and carefully reversed it as she got out of the parking lot. She drove around the area for a bit and bought the necessary items for work the next day, surprised that she had money in the car stashed away. She made it back home in one piece using landmarks she issued earlier on in the day, and quickly nestled herself in the comfort of her temporary home.

She landed on the couch with a huge thud and a loud wanton sigh. She placed her elbows on her thighs and rubbed her face in the palm of her hands. She was finally alone, which meant she was able to let it sink in that she was _alone._ No one was around to help her. What was she going to do without Derek? That thought still bugged her, and although she knew they were only an hour away, he was probably going to occupy himself with work to no end. The tears came pouring out and she couldn't fight it anymore. Her dad told her countless times that she was stronger than this, but today, she couldn't hold it in. too many things were happening, and in trying to get everything under control, she got herself a job—finalizing that this was actually happening. She walked into her room and landed on her bed with her eyes closed, and once they opened, she spotted the small stuffed bear in front of her. She crawled up on her bed to grab it, and while she was looking at it she wondered how long it would take to adjust to living alone.

Without uttering a word, she turned off the lights and set her alarm for tomorrow from the newly bought clock and plopped herself on to the bed, snuggling the bear in her arms as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day came by, and Mai groaned as she tried to get out of bed. She slid off the mattress and whined as the alarm clock started to sound. She turned it off, headed into the bathroom to do her daily rituals, and headed back into her room to change. She quietly slipped on the loafers before taking a look at herself in the mirror—she looked like a pure vintage waitress, not that she was complaining though. She had a bit of a kink towards vintage clothing, and nothing could beat the dress that Joanna wore, but she figured that was specially made for hostesses.

Mai grabbed all of her belongings and reached towards the exit. Taking on last look at herself, she locked the door on the way out and headed towards the parking lot, easily able to find her car now. Once inside of it, she turned the engine on and started making her gas guzzling trek towards the restaurant. The parking lot there was empty, save for a few cars that belonged to the co-workers already inside. She parked beside a brown sedan, and launched herself out of the car as she walked towards the entrance. Once inside, she was greeted by a young male, probably around 17-18 and maybe fresh out of high school. He had a buzz cut going on with his blonde hair, and his eyes were of a warm honey brown much like hers. He was pretty tanned, which seemed to her that he greatly enjoyed the outdoors.

"Are you the new waitress?" he asked. She nodded quickly and smiled at him while she stuck out her hand, and he returned it warmly. "I'm Mackie, I'm the day host during the week."

He walked her towards the diner and explained a couple of the things that went on, before handing her towards one of the older waitresses. This woman was very nice from the start, and introduced herself as Lea. Her red hair _greatly_ contrasted with the yellow waitress dress, which ended up making her think she looked like a cute version of a clown. She was pale, no less, which only reminded her more of the clown. Lea just smiled at her with her blue eyes, and started showing Mai the ropes around the place. The restaurant was split into two—one section was mainly for parties and events, while the other was the actual dining area. Unless a waiter or waitress was specified a party, they mostly stuck to dining room service. They always had a light lunch rush, nothing compared to the evening rushes, where families came jam packed.

Next, Lea showed her about the cutlery and what had to be done. It was the best news ever when Lea made no mentions of rollups, and Mai was glad she didn't have to do any compared to the hotel. The only thing she had to do was polish them and place them neatly back on the table in a certain fashion, which she was _more_ than okay with. She showed her a couple of more stuff to do, all of Mai was pretty much pro at, and Lea was surprised and happy to know she was catching on quickly. Unfortunately for them all, it was a slow Monday morning, which meant barely any service at all. Mai walked over to the staff room to grab a cup of water and saw a tall, sturdy looking man who was fixing his shirt—his _security_ shirt. She felt a pang of anger swell up inside her, hoping it wouldn't be Mike, but when she got a closer look at the man, she noticed a neutral complexion on him as opposed to the pale skin tone she saw yesterday. He turned around and she noticed the caramel colored, Ivy League haircut going on. He looked right at her, a bit flustered by her intense stare, and she noticed the same caramel color that matched his head matched his eyes.

She stopped and thought about what she was doing, and she sighed and smiled sweetly at the man. He quickly returned the smile, a bit nervously, and she walked up to him. He seemed _way_ too nervous and she wondered why.

"I'm sorry for the stare, I thought you were Mike," she told him, waving her arm around at the obvious dislike for the man. "What's your name?"

"Scott," he replied a bit too quickly, still clearly nervous. She smiled again and told him to relax, at which point he noticed he was nervous. He sighed. "Sorry. I'm usually huddled in an office trying to figure out how to make it easier on the new security guys getting jobs here. I don't socialize that much."

"That's fine, don't worry about it," she replied, feeling a sense of common ground. She wasn't much of a social person either. She only ever had one friend that she keeps in touch every now and then, and the only person she hung around the most was her boyfriend. Working gave her more than her fill of social interactions, and somehow she felt like the whole thing just balanced itself out. Not entirely a shut-in, but also not entirely a social butterfly. "My name is Mai."

"You're new, right? Mr. Fazbear told me he hired another waitress," he simply stated. She nodded in return, letting him know that today was her first day on the job, and he seemed a bit remorseful. "Sorry it's not busy today," he said, understanding about the tip system with the waitresses. She didn't mind for today, she was just glad getting to the place in peace. He looked over to his watch and realized he was standing around a bit too long for his tastes, and went back to hide in his office. Not before saying goodbye, of course.

For the rest of the day, nothing really happened. It picked up a bit and Mai had a couple of tables to herself that tipped her extremely well, according to Lea. Mai was just glad the day was over with, seeing how slow it during service made her so bored that she hated it. She loved the fast pace environment of a restaurant, and running around getting people's orders was pretty fun in her mind. She had finished up her side duties and was getting another cup of water to drink, until a very shy looking young man came into view. Mai looked over to him as he made his way towards the fountain drinks, getting himself a cup of cola. He looked flustered beyond all, and she wondered what was going on with everyone these days—she noticed he had the same uniform that Mike and Scott shared, and figured he was probably one of them as well. She thought an introduction was in order here, and slowly made her way towards the man.

He, on the other side, felt her presence getting ever so nearer. He didn't dare turn around, instead, kept his back completely towards her as he tried his best to ignore everyone around. It was like they were able to sense his nervousness and tension. This didn't bother Mai at who, who glided across the room to reach him. Once there, she pulled out that every gentle smile—the same she would use on her guests, and started to speak.

"Are you the other security guard around here?" she asked. He froze up at her voice, she sounded very pretty, but since he was too afraid to turn around he didn't know. This was something people had gotten used to, and Mai remembered the words that Joanna said when she was going on her break. This man certainly didn't give off any creepy vibes, so that must have meant that he was Jeremy. "Is your name Jeremy? Or are you Vincent?" she tried to get a word out.

"N-no!" he suddenly let out as he turned around, refusing to be called anything _but_ Vincent. She was able to get a closer look at him, and noticed an extremely flushed face with freckles shyly popping around his cheeks. She thought it was cute how he had freckles, mainly because she wasn't alone with having her own, and how defensive he was getting at being called Vincent, now confirming that he was indeed Jeremy.

"So Jeremy it is, then?" she asked. He nodded his head a bit shakily, and she was able to see a pair of bright, albeit nervous emerald eyes hidden behind his shaggy brown hair. She giggled a bit. "My name is Mai, and that means I've made my rounds meeting—or semi-meeting—every security guard here. I guess I'll meet Vincent some other time."

"A-are you new here?" he asked, noting that he had never met anyone named _Mai_ before, but then again, he doesn't talk to the girls much around here except for Joanna. But that only happens because she waits for her mom at night and he doesn't like her waiting by herself, so they've stood in awkward silence together as he waited for her mother to arrive. Mai just nodded and told him that she was happy to work at this restaurant, and Jeremy could think of a thousand and one reasons why working at this place _was not_ fun whatsoever. His shift was going to start in a couple of minutes, and he quickly bade farewell to the woman before quickly and clumsily walking away from her sight. She just laughed, glad to have met the last, and probably youngest, security guard around.

She left right after that and headed straight home, hoping to take a shower and sleep the night away. After all, tomorrow was another day.


	3. Who Do You Think You Are Calling Me Doll

There are a couple of things that will be different here, like the bite of '87 and when the first restaurant ever came to be. I'd like to think that a show of Fredbear came out in 1970 or something, before the restaurant was established, and that the first restaurant started in 1973.

It's all just my own head cannon, but I hope you'll appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:  
Who Do You Think You Are Calling Me Doll? [Mike]**

Mai was starting a bit later in the day in her work, but she took the time to wake up a bit early and figure things out. She was getting used to the area around her, and managed to find the nearest library around. She poked her head around for a bit until she found the section she was looking for. She sat comfortably down in the lounge area and started digesting what she could find about Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. Before she could read any longer, a loud, scraping noise appeared, and she looked up to see someone _dragging_ their chair around towards the couch in the lounging area. She quickly snapped the book shut and glared at the person making the noise.

"Do you really need to make that much noise in a _library_ ," she announced coolly. She received a grunt until the person was sitting comfortably on the couch with their legs propped up on top of the chair they dragged.

"Bite me, lady," he snapped back. It was here that Mai recognized the voice almost instantly. She glared daggers at the man before her, until he decided to grace his appearance and look up towards her. They stared at each other for a bit, both realizing _just_ who they were staring at. Mai knew him as the biggest dick around, and he knew her as the lady who wouldn't move. "Oh. It's you. Decided to move your ass, huh?" he spat at her.

"You fucking prick!" she shouted before getting up to leave for another place. Mike just shrugged his shoulders and placed the hat he was wearing over his eyes as he took a quick nap before his shift. Suddenly in a foul mood, Mai didn't even _want_ to go into work, knowing that he was going to work too. She sighed and parked her rear on the _opposite_ side of the library to do her research, but was way too riled up about Mike's encounter to actually focus. She sat there for a few moments to recollect and compose herself, and then focused on the news article book in front of her. She skimmed through the pages until something interesting caught her eye—a murder in the restaurant. She furrowed her eyebrows together and continued reading, it explaining how five children were killed at the older, now torn down restaurant called Fredbear's Diner. She cringed at the thought of anyone trying to kill five innocent children, and read how the actual culprit was never caught.

 _'Holy shit,'_ she thought as she kept reading. There had been someone who was arrested for the murders, but all evidence pointed that he wasn't the killer, and that made Mai even more nervous about all this. _'He could still be lurking around…'_

She closed the book and decided that it was time to head into work. With the newly inserted news about the deaths in her mind, she wondered if anyone else would know about these killings, of course… she couldn't just blurt out questions about something that was probably really sensitive—especially if some of these workers actually _worked_ at that location. She wanted to know the history of the place she would be working for, but never expected to find anything as grave as this.

She walked out of the library and headed towards her car, placing all of her belongings in the back seat before heading to the driver's seat. She noticed Mike was walking towards her, and she growled thinking if he was going to harass her any longer. He seemed to have noticed her as well, but didn't so much as blink an eye as he effortlessly got into his own truck.

Mai just sighed, got into her car, and started up the engine. Right when she was about to drive, Mike had the audacity to drive out before her, knowing full well that she was going to do so first. They both stopped, and he just gave her a smug look before driving at a speed that was pretty dangerous around a parking lot, and completely cutting her off. "What a dick!"

She drove right after he left and made her way down the road to reach the restaurant. She made it an effort to try and avoid wherever he parked, and decided to park next a spot where the two other spaces were unoccupied. She left her car and entered the already bustling restaurant, watching as families of all kinds waited in the waiting area so they could be sat. "Oh, perfect! Some of the waitresses are struggling a bit to take on a party, think you can handle a group of 10?" Lea asked as she scurried towards Mai.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just go put my stuff away. Party room, right?" she asked. Lea nodded and Mai went to the staff room to place her belongings in one of the slots of the cubicle shelf they had. She made sure she had everything—pen, apron and a notepad as she walked out of the room. She headed towards the party room to find that the people there were celebrating a child's birthday, seeing as the three animatronics were present on the stage singing repeated songs from their stuttering voice box. She looked over the room and noticed _Mike_ was standing by the room's entrance, seemingly doing his job of guarding the place. She sighed and ignored the feeling of wanting to give him a good slap or two, and headed towards the table.

She took the orders of every person there and proceeded towards the kitchen to punch in the order to the cooks in the back. She got sat a couple of tables in the dining area and took their orders as well, noticing that Scott and, who she assumed was Vincent, were guarding that area. ' _Great,'_ she thought, ' _I get stuck with Mr. Prick while these two are in here.'_

She even wondered why the place needed security guards, but then she thought back to the hotel that she used to work at. They had security officers to watch if anyone was doing anything bad—or on the occasion, find teenagers doing inappropriate things. But she's never seen three, and felt like it was a bit too much—maybe it had something to do with the murders? She shook her head, headed to the pop fountain and got the drinks of the group in the party room. Placing them all neatly on the tray she had, she cautiously walked over to the room and started handing out the drinks to the kids before the adults.

Mike watched as the kids all started playing around in the room—some of them had masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, but not once did he see anyone with a mask of Foxy. Granted, he didn't think anyone would _want_ to wear anything Foxy considering the animatronic was responsible for biting off a kid's head in 1987, at the place he first started his job concerning anything Freddy and the Fazgang. He subconsciously started rubbing his head, remembering the time that kid was attacked. He was working the day shift that day, and, in a desperate attempt to save the kid, jumped in to try and help. Unfortunately, the kid got his frontal lobe bitten off, and Mike got a pretty nasty scar himself from the bite. They were both in the hospital during the time, and Mike soon found out that the kid was still alive, just severely less abled.

The doctors told Mike that he was going to suffer some of the impairments that came with the attack, such as increased irritability and mood swings. They also mentioned something about the difficulty of making good choices and failure to recognize consequences, but Mike didn't really want to hear any of that, because he knew he was making a _very_ bad choice by accepting to still work with the Fazbear Company. He was 17 around that incident, and the last six years have been extremely brutal for him what with lashing out at every little thing.

He turned towards the party that was going on, and he groaned hating that he had to work with his colleague Vincent, who was nowhere in sight when the attack happened—he holds a bit of resentment towards him for not trying his best to help out, but Vincent's reply was that he was aiming to get all the children out and safe. It was a load of bullshit, he thought, thinking that Vincent was probably out back having a smoke or flirting with one of the younger, more attractive single mothers. He sighed as he looked on towards the kids running around, and suddenly his eyes landed on the waitress wearing the red uniform that most of the waitresses around here avoided. He had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job thus far, and noting that by now one of the other waitresses would have had Mike help out with something, becoming too weeded to keep their nerves in check.

Her moves were fluid. She held that tray with such a grip that he wondered if this was her first rodeo or not, but he figured a pretty young thing like her was easily able to get these sort of jobs. He cursed to himself at that thought, but he couldn't deny that she was pretty damn beautiful—she was almost radiant. Her hair was always let down in a soft, silky manner, compared to the awkward hairstyles most of the girls wore. She appeared to have little to no makeup on, and it was quite a relief to see something so natural instead of the bright, blaring red lipstick and thick beyond all eyebrows he saw every so often.

"Do you guys need any ketchup to go with your fries?" he heard her ask. The parents looked thoughtful for a moment before the kids jumped in demanding for that ketchup bottle, and most of the waitresses would have told the kids that they were talking to their parents, probably their way of manhandling the kids, but Mai just smiled and laughed at their enthusiasm. She asked the kids if they wanted more than one bottle and they were in agreement. The parents looked quite pleased with the way she treated their kids and smiled at her as she made her way towards the server stand, grabbing a couple of ketchup bottles and handing it to them.

She disappeared into the dining area, most likely taking care of the guests she had over there, and Mike looked over to the family in the party room. They looked very happy with their meals all neatly placed on the table, and he looked towards the dining room again as she spoke with the guests there—greeting them with the same demeanor she had with the party, and walked off into the kitchen. He was impressed, to say the least, that she could handle herself pretty well. He looked towards the other waitresses, who were getting worn down, shaky, and a bit overwhelmed with the amount of volume in the dining room.

After about an hour and a half the party had left and Mai was taking the time to clear the table and clean it, making it spic and span for the next party to come in. The two of them hadn't said anything to each other, mostly because Mai was trying her best to avoid the man who she dubbed _Mr. Prick,_ and was doing a damn well job so far. She looked over to Scott who was tipping his hat every time a guest past by him, saying hello and goodbye—the most interaction she believed he would ever give. Vincent was in and out, but she mostly saw him playfully flirting with some of the younger waitresses, and she shrugged her shoulders as she slowly understood what Joanna was talking about.

By the end of her shift, she was pretty much just setting her tables and cleaning any of the excess dirt from the tables and chairs. She sighed to herself, she didn't want to get too used to this place because it wasn't her home. She was done cleaning up and headed back into the staff room to gather her things to leave, but she always had a bad habit of counting her tips before leaving, and some of the other waitresses were a bit curious.

"$55? Aren't you new? How are you getting such good tips!?" one of them said as she peaked her head towards Mai. Another waitress came in and told her that she was incredibly lucky to get that much, and soon enough Lea came in with a huge smile.

"Mr. Fazbear actually told me he felt like she was going to be a good one," she said. Mai was surprised that the boss was talking so well about her, but the other waitresses seemed envious about it. They all walked out with their personal belongings and Mai couldn't help but smile to herself—she guessed making money was just a natural thing for her.

"So, we going on a date with that money?" she quickly whipped her head around to face the security guard that had been lazing around during his shift. His purple dress shirt was pulled out a bit from his pants, which had been previously tucked in, probably because he was going home soon. He walked further into the room with that slouched walk of his, and Mai watched as he kept getting closer to her. She didn't realize what he had said before and took it in now, but she had no plans for guys in her life since she was happily dating her boyfriend. Vincent just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm joking about your money… but I would love to take you out on a date."

She just gave that same old smile. She gathered her things and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I think I'll have to take a rain check on that. Dates are for my boyfriend, after all."

His own smile darkened. He walked up to her at a dangerously slow pace, and the space between them became nothing more than an inch. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend—something about her piqued his interest, especially when he found out that she had introduced or at least spoken to all of the other security guards minus himself. His hand slowly crept up her left arm and she was shivering at the sudden intrusion of privacy, and she just stared as it landed a top her shoulder, grasping it a bit as he chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not like we'll be doing anything _bad_ , right?"

She didn't like this. Her smile faltered a bit and he could tell, stroking that ever sadistic side to him. She brought her hands close to her and it was obvious the close contact was making her uncomfortable—she became a flustered mess when a guy would suddenly advance on her, and she cursed herself because of that. He had suddenly gone from flirty to creepy real quick, and she had to try to figure out a way to get out of this. She looked back up to him and smiled again. "No, of course not. I just don't like going to places if he's not there."

"Bring him along. I don't care."

"Boss wants to talk to you," a sudden voice interjected. Mai and Vincent looked to their right and saw Mike standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, revealing noticeably hairy arms, but he didn't seem one bit impressed. Vincent just scoffed, and something told Mai that these two were not the best of friends. The purple guard turned back to her, and as soon as something was about to come out of that mouth of his, Mike began again. " _Now._ "

Vincent growled and walked away in a briskly manner, leaving the two in the staff room. As much as she needed that, Mai wasn't going to thank him for saving her rear, and continued to get her stuff in check before leaving. Mike fixed his tie until it was loose enough, and then looked her way. "Listen, doll—"

"It's _Mai_ —"

"Listen, _doll_ , this ain't the place to be doing that shit," he accused. She gave him an incredulous look, as if it was _her_ fault that he came on like that. She glared at the man before her and had half a mind to take her bag and hit him right upside the head with it. Luckily, her anger didn't reach that high and she was still trying to understand the whole situation that just happened. Instead, she just harrumphed as she walked past him while glaring into his steely blue eyes. He watched her as she left and as soon as the room grew quiet he smirked—pissing her off gave off a couple of funny reactions from the woman and he couldn't help but give out a couple of airy chuckles, but he wondered about Vincent—he never usually took interest in a waitress in this short a time. He didn't really care, but… Vincent just always rubbed him the wrong way.

Back in the comfort of her own home, Mai landed on her couch with an exasperated sigh. Her high off the dinner rush was ruined by both Vincent and Mike, and she glared at the T.V as it aired the news. She sunk deeper into the couch and thought about her predicament—what was she supposed to do now? She figured she was doing well so far by getting a job at a place she _figured_ was safe, thinking about the five poor kids that were killed at the older location, which was closed down, and now working at the new location. Would she be okay working at a place with that dark a past? If the other workers were okay with it, why couldn't she? Besides, she really needed the money to sustain herself throughout college.

She got up from the couch, turned off the T.V and crawled into bed as she clutched the stuffed bear, thinking of Derek. She really missed him, among other things, but he was always with her wherever she was. She grabbed the phone on her bedside and decided to call him up, hoping to have her nerves calmed down by the man.


	4. So Catty

I did a complete Overhaul so you might wanna re-read this story again, sorry! Changed the name back to Mai and is now an OC.

* * *

 **Chapter Four:  
So Catty [ Mike]**

During the next course of the day, and realizing that Mai had the day off, she went and checked out some of the stuff at a nearby mall, deciding to buy herself her first cell phone—she was probably going to need it. At least she knew it wouldn't break so easily on her. She bought the cheapest one she could find and tested it out a bit by calling the restaurant and using the ' _what time do I work next?'_ excuse. She bought a few necessary things and then headed off into a clothing store, wanting to see what designs they had back in the city.

She found it odd how there were mixtures of modern and old looking clothes, but figured that this store was showcasing both trends and keeping original designs. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look around, noticing a couple of stares from the cashiers. She wondered why on _earth_ they would be staring, until one of them asked if she was from out of town. This made Mai a bit flustered—was it obvious to them? She told them that she was, and they welcomed her to the city, hoping that she would get adjusted soon enough. She proceeded to walk out of the store, feeling a bit awkward shopping there while they kept staring. She kept walking around until her eye caught a billboard with pictures of five children who went missing, and upon closer inspection, found that they went missing around the old Fazbear location.

"Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found," she read. It stated that five children gradually went missing, and although a suspect was found, police still suspected that the children were missing. Mai raised her eyebrow at this, and remembered when she read the article at the library, stating how the author described them as being murdered, but they also wrote that it was just speculation, so no one really knew. This particular article stated how the diner was threatened to close down because of the foul odor coming from the animatronics. "Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parents a likened them to reanimated carcasses."

That sounded as awful as it did gross, and Mai read a bit further, stating that this all happened in the year 1987. That was six years ago, and she raised her eyebrow to this—the diner, supposedly, was created in 1973 but the article in the library stated that the murders/disappearances happened at that location. She was getting beyond confused now and started scratching her head.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at a wall?" her eyes widened as she quickly whipped her head around, staring at the ultimate prick named Mike Schmidt. She scoffed as she glared at him, and continued to keep reading the articles posted on the billboard. Mike walked a bit to her side as he glanced down at the article, and when he saw the year 1987, he gave a small sigh. "You probably wanna quit after seeing this, huh?"

"What? No, I don't. It's just…" she started, trying to string her words properly so it didn't seem like she was purposely trying to find out about these murders or disappearances. "I was at the library one day to kill time, when I found an article that stated that these kids were killed at Fredbear's Diner, not Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"That article in the library is bullshit, the author just wanted to make some money off of rumors," Mike told her, and she looked up at him as he subconsciously continued. "There was Fredbear's Family Diner, until some corporate drones bought it out, making it into Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"So is the boss' name not Fazbear?" she asked, surprised that she was keeping a conversation with the man that made her angry almost every time. Mike shook his head, telling her that it was just what he wanted people to call him to keep up appearance's sake. He told her that when the whole incident happened they closed down, and six years later the boss opened up another location dubbed Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but most people just knew it as Freddy's pizzeria. She eyed him. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Because I'm not a stupid waitress," he spat, making her angry beyond words. Who was he to call her a stupid waitress? She probably made more money than he did in a day. He noticed her glare and just returned it with a smug look, like he was enjoying getting her all riled up. She puffed her cheeks and turned away from him. Despite the fact that he was somewhat helpful, he was still an arrogant asshole that she would rather not see. She was about to leave, until she heard his voice again. "Listen, I'd stay away from Vincent if I were you. That guy's a dick."

"Who?—Oh, him." She said, confused for a bit. He looked down towards her and raised an eyebrow, a lot of the girls at the pizzeria were all over Vincent whenever they got the chance, but maybe Mai was a bit different. Or partially blind. She just shrugged her shoulders. "He threw me off that night, plus I have a boyfriend."

Something in him told him that she'd have a boyfriend. It could've been the way she carried herself at work—calm, confident and reserved. Or maybe because she was pretty, but he wouldn't admit that. "Also, the only dick I see around there is _you_. So, I have no clue what you're talking about there," she said before she gave a smug look of her own. She left the scene right after that, not wanting to hear what Mike had to say, who was fuming at the insult. He decided to let it go, seeing as he would see her at work and would be able to pass an insult there.

He looked down towards his watch and noticed it was close to work, and so headed towards his truck as he drove to the dreaded place. Mai was heading towards her car as well when a screeching noise was made, and looked towards a truck that was coming dangerously close to her being. She walked closer to the other cars in the parking lot and when the truck passed she saw Mike in the driver's seat. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued to look for her own car.

Mai came into work to do a short day shift, and while she didn't make as much money as she was hoping, it was a nice day. The weather was starting to die down since they were now entering October, and fall was hitting them extremely late. She had to remind herself to buy a fall jacket, but for the most part she was doing okay with just a hoodie. One thing she noticed was that a lot of the other waitresses were getting pretty jealous at how much money Mai was making in tips, and some of them wouldn't really look her way. She didn't really put much thought into them though, since she wasn't there to make friends. Lea, on the other hand, was still very sweet to her, along with Mackie and Joanna. She figured as long as she hung around them she'd be okay.

She was probably on her 4th day working here, and everything seemed pretty smooth—what more could she ask for? She trekked towards the staff room to grab a bite to eat, and while flipping through some of the magazines that were _severely_ outdated, came two people that she never would have expected to be such good buddies.

Mike and Jeremy were walking through the door while exchanging a couple of words, and for once the prick didn't have a scowl or glare on his face. He was laughing and cracking god awful jokes with Jeremy, who didn't seem to enjoy the jokes that much, but still enjoyed the older male's company. He caught sight of Mai, who was still staring at the two, and a massive blush grew on the poor guy's face. Mike noticed this and turned to face her, and when their eyes met she glared at him. He just scoffed.

"Smells like stupid waitress in here."

"At least I make more money than you, you arrogant asshole!" she shouted back. He had that scowl back on his face and stalked up towards her. She was close to her last nerve with him.

"At least my job requires _work_ ," he spat.

"My job requires just as much work, if not more! And patience! Something you _clearly_ lack," she crossed her arms at this point, and the two stared at each other like they were having a contest at who had the best glare. Jeremy stood awkwardly in between them and tried the best he could to put an end to their battle. Luckily Mai was able to notice, and something in her couldn't stay mad with Jeremy around, who was so shy that it was unbearably cute. She decided to ignore Mike as she stared at Jeremy. " _Anyways_ … how are you doing, Jeremy?"

"O-oh! I'm doing g-good," he replied. Whenever he spoke to anyone who wasn't Mike he couldn't help but stutter or be extremely flustered. It was reason enough why he didn't really like talking to the prettier looking waitresses around. The only reason he talked comfortably around Mike was because the two grew a bond that resembled that of a brotherly bond—and Jeremy often looked up to him because of his confidence despite him working there longer. Mai just smiled and asked if he did anything exciting during the past week, but he just shook his head a bit nervously. "H-how about you?"

"Oh, I had the day off so I didn't do much—just a little shopping. I stayed in most of the day," she replied. Jeremy's face grew ten times darker when he dared ask about her boyfriend, and Mai eyed him wondering how he found out.

"I o-overheard you and V-Vincent the other d-day," he stuttered. Both Mike and Mai looked at him and didn't realize he was anywhere near the staff room, but then Mike remembered that he was doing the night shift. He cringed at the night shift—only he and Jeremy had those shifts, since he guessed they were the freshest meat around, but he hadn't gotten scheduled a night in a while and was _thankful_ for it.

"Oh." Was all Mai could say. It took a lot for Jeremy to even mention something as personal as that, and was glad the woman didn't claw him out for eavesdropping. Mike just scoffed and made some offhand comment about her boyfriend not wanting to hang around a stupid waitress, and that was the last nerve to make her snap. She took her bag, and with one huge swing, slapped Mike with the object. He cursed at the woman but she hit him again her bag, and the process kept repeating for a while. Jeremy couldn't help but find the scene before him a bit comical—Mai wasn't the tallest waitress around yet she was hitting a man who _clearly_ towered over her.

"Stop fucking hitting me!" Mike cursed as he tried to grab the bag. Once he did he held it firm, yet Mai wasn't letting it go either. They both stared at each other again with those intense glares that they didn't even notice Scott walking through the door. He wondered what was going on, and when he saw Jeremy standing by he raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremy? I thought you were doing the nightshift," he asked. All eyes were on Scott, who, felt the stares of all three of them and suddenly grew nervous. Jeremy explained that he wanted to see if he could get a new shirt, seeing as the other one got ripped, and Mai perked her head out of curiosity.

"How'd you rip your shirt?" she asked. Jeremy stuttered on his words and couldn't give a proper answer, clearly perturbed about remembering how he got it ripped in the first place. Mai wondered what was going on until Mike jumped in.

"Don't bother explaining, a waitress like her can't understand," he said. She eyed and hit him one good time with her bag, and when he was about to say something Scott decided to interrupt.

"Uh, don't mind Jeremy, he probably got it ripped by the door hinges or something," he said, trying to cover up Jeremy's stuttering and potential spillage of what actually went on during a night shift. "This building has a couple of, uh, safety hazards… but, uh, just slight ones. You know, like every restaurant has."

Mai decided not to push it any farther than that, but she felt like something wasn't right. These security guards seemed pretty tight lipped about something as small as a ripped shirt, and she most likely knew they were hiding something. When she thought about it, she remembered Joanna talking about how Scott and Vincent were employed here the longest, and she decided to make it a mental note to talk to the young teen again. For the meantime, she walked away, deciding to carry on like normal for the rest of the day.

Once she finished her work for the day, she was cashing out and counting her tips like usual, but from earshot she was able to hear a couple of other waitresses talk about her.

"I wonder what she does to get that much."

"Do you notice how it's just the men who talk to her?"

"Yeah, the wives never talk. Huh, now it makes sense."

"That's so degrading…"

She bit her lip—did they assume that she was trying to lower herself to get her tips? True, some of the time the men just talk to her, but she made it a point to look and talk to every single member of the table before heading into the kitchen. She never knew women here could be so catty. She sighed, all this work was making people dislike her and she only _started_ working here. She grabbed her things and silently left the restaurant, only Mackie being the one she said her farewells to. Scott was nowhere in sight and she didn't want to see Mike around either.

When she was out of the parking lot she quickly noticed Vincent walking out of his purple sedan, and she quirked her eyes at it—either he was incredibly dedicated to the theme of this restaurant by dressing in purple, or he had an extreme affinity for the color. She looked down at her own uniform and wondered why she picked the red one again, because almost all of the waitress either had brown, yellow or purple to represent the animatronics. She was finally able to find out about what was behind the purple curtain, and to her surprise it was the animatronic named Foxy, who was broken and could no longer work. She was a little disappointed, seeing as she was kind of curious about the fox and what he did.

"What a wonderful sight." She heard the voice say as she looked up. She saw Vincent looking down at her with that flirtatious smirk of his, and she shivered at the compliment. She needed a way out of this before it got out of hand again.

"…How are you?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders and told her he had work in a bit, but would've happily let Mike do all the work if they wanted to go and hang out elsewhere. She gave him a strained smile. "Sorry. I have the next two days off and… I'm driving out of town. To visit family."

They both knew it was an outright lie, but Mai had to think of a way to leave. She didn't really think of him as a bad guy, but his lack of personal space and flirtatious manner made her feel cautious around him. He clearly didn't care about the fact that she had a boyfriend and that bothered her to no end. Maybe she could visit her family, but she didn't want it to seem like she was needy even though she _missed_ them. Thinking of them started making her a bit sad, but soon enough she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders, and she looked up to see Vincent smirking down at her.

"C'mon, you can see them some other time," he said as he got closer. Mai's breath hitched as his lips came close to hers—she pushed away.

"I have a boyfriend!" she sternly told him. She heard footsteps slowly making their way towards the two, and when she looked behind Vincent she saw Mike staring them with such a glare.

"She's not even that pretty. I don't know why you're bothering," he said flatly, which caused Vincent to turn around. The man in purple just chuckled, placing a hand on his hip as he glared at Mike.

"Too bad you're always too angry to know," he shot back. Mike glared and shook his fist, but Vincent grew bored with the situation and walked inside the restaurant before body checking Mike. He tried his best to let it go—he didn't want to get fired from hitting some scumbag who wasn't worth it. Instead, he turned and looked towards Mai, who was a bit surprised at the outcome.

"You're always fucking trouble," he spat. She gasped and furrowed her eyebrows together at him. She had enough of this and decided to walk to her car instead. Mike just watched as she did and wondered why _he_ was bothering with her so much. He was just disgusted with how Vincent liked to have his way with any of the females around, he thought. Either way, he didn't like his attitude.


	5. Tough Luck

**Chapter Five:  
Tough Luck**

It's been about a week since Mai started working at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, and while the tips were surprisingly better than her old job, the amount of animosity she received from the other waitresses was starting to become more noticeable around the place. Today was Sunday and Mai was sitting in the staff room taking a break with Joanna, who was also taking a break before her evening shift started. She asked her about the security guards and Joanna smiled.

"Why, do you have a crush on them?" she smirked before a small, noticeable blush appeared on her face. "Is it Jeremy? I can understand if it is, he's really nice."

Mai just chuckled, already being able to tell which one _she_ had a crush on. She shook her head, however, and wondered how much they were involved with the company. Joanna shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it would have to be Scott, since he's the one always telling the other ones to do—though it doesn't work on Vincent half the time."

Mai just nodded, and Joanna spoke about how Mike and Jeremy did the night shifts a lot—stating how Jeremy was getting them mostly, and wondered if Scott and Vincent had a free pass or something. "They probably get what they want since they've been around longer—it's like Jeremy and Mike are the fresh meat, you know?"

"Hmm, so if a new security guard showed up Jeremy wouldn't have to do night shifts anymore, huh?" Joanna's face brightened at the thought, excited at the thought that she'd see him around more, but she quickly masked it and nodded, saying that it was a possibility. The two ended their break and Joanna began her evening shift while Mai was completing her final half. She had a couple of tables here and there, and she noticed the extreme glares coming from the other waitresses, and she just sighed. She carried a couple of drinks from the fountain pop and walked over to her table, but as soon as she made another step, she felt something blocking her foot which made her stumble forward. Unable to balance, the tray fell and the loud clanking noises of glass fell to the ground with the spilled contents. Everyone looked towards her and she stood there, completely embarrassed that ever happened. She slowly bent down to pick up the contents, and luckily Scott was around to witness the scene and quickly came over to help out.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he asked, making sure she wasn't picking up any of the sharper pieces. She nodded her head, _way_ too embarrassed to say anything, and Scott told her that he saw one of the waitresses foot out, signaling that one of them made her trip on purpose.

"I'm no good, am I? They all hate me," she replied. This was getting a bit too much and she really didn't want to deal with any unnecessary drama. Scott shook his head, telling her that she was doing an excellent job as a worker, and that it shouldn't let it bother her. She sighed as they finished picking up the last couple shards and brought it back to throw it out. She saw a lot of the waitresses smirking at her, and she felt extremely bullied here. She decided to call it a quick night after serving her last table, and she spent a couple of moments in the staff room sitting down to take a breather—she was emotionally drained of this crap.

City people were just too uncivilized in her opinion. Why was it like that in every case? Country girl makes it to the big city only to have all the other city girls act like monkeys. She just sighed and kissed her lips.

Mike came into the room after being assigned the party room, and was ready to throw in the towel for the night. He raised an eyebrow when he saw someone slumped on the table with their head lying on top of their crossed arms. He was quickly able to notice the red waitress uniform and knew it was Mai sitting on the table, and was about to pass by a comment when he noticed she was shaking a bit. He heard a couple of sniffles, and when she raised her head he quickly hid behind the door and felt weird spying on her like this. She gave a dejected sigh and decided to get up and head out, and he saw through the crack of the door hinge that she seemed really tired—not the physical type of tired like he was a couple of weeks ago. She had a couple of wet stains on her face, and he couldn't really imagine her crying. She dragged her feet out the door, and when he felt that she was out of sight he walked out of his spot. He'd never seen her like that before and wondered what was going on.

Scott walked into the room after, and Mike raised an eyebrow when he carried a couple of papers with him. He didn't question it as Scott always walked around with papers in his hand, but the caramel haired man turned and smiled at Mike. He asked if Mai had been in the room but Mike told him that she had left a few minutes ago, he eyed the man after. "Why?"

"Some of the waitresses made her trip and she ended up dropping her drinks on the floor. She didn't look so good after that so I wanted to see if she was alright," he said as he went to grab a couple of things before heading back out. Mike never knew she was fighting with the other waitresses, but he rolled his eyes and figured it was just some stupid catfight about something silly. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to grab his stuff before heading out—he didn't have to deal with crap like that, he thought. There was Vincent, but they were both men enough not to start anything stupid.

Mai came in the next day due to the boss having called her in, and she was a bit worried that she was going to get fired due to yesterday's events. Because of this, she decided to dress a bit nicely so that at least she still had her self-worth if she _was_ going to get fired. She wore a white, long sleeved turtleneck sweater with a short high waisted navy blue and white striped skirt that poofed at the end. She also had black opaque leggings with brown riding boots. She walked through the pizzeria as the waitresses all looked at her, some of them glaring or looking down at her. Mai just sighed—maybe it would be a good thing if she was fired just to not deal with this shit.

She knocked on the opened door out of respect, and looked towards Mr. Fazbear. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?" she asked.

"Ah, Mai. Have a seat," he gave a curt reply. She closed the door on the way in, and walked towards his desk. She took a seat in front of him, and she held in her breath as he gave out an exasperated sigh. "I've been hearing about how some of the other waitresses treat you poorly, and… well, I'm very sorry for their behavior. However, you know very well I can't _fire_ all of them, but I do enjoy your employment here."

This was it. He was going to fire her. She was going to have to search for another job and start all over again. She sighed as the boss began to continue. "So, I wanted to offer you a position as a security guard. It's not such a difficult job—I'll have you start on days before you can take on the night shifts."

"A-a security guard?" she asked. Well, this was a bit unexpected. Mr. Fazbear nodded, explaining that it would be good if they had a female security guard—to set an example to the children and parents that women weren't discriminated for these types of jobs. Mai never even thought about being a security guard, and she always thought about the other guys—how would they feel about it? Ugh, what if she had to work with Vincent, or _worse,_ Mike? Boss explained that Scott was the one who came up with the idea, since he didn't appreciate how the waitresses were treating her, and a small smile planted on her lips, that was sweet of him.

"Well… I guess… I could do it," she agreed, deciding that she wouldn't have to lose her job, and that she wouldn't have to deal with the crazy psycho waitresses anymore. Boss smiled and thanked her for staying around while he went into his closet to retrieve a shirt—the standard security guard dress shirt that everyone else wore. It had the black pads on the shoulder, pocket on the right breast, and the black tie that accompanied it. It was also long-sleeved. Mai asked where the pants where, and Boss explained that she was allowed to wear anything as long as it was black. If it was a black skirt, she'd have to wear black opaque leggings. She was okay with this, and kind of liked the idea of wearing a pencil with this shirt. She took it from him and asked when her new shift started.

"Tomorrow at noon, you'll be shadowing Mike," he said. She gasped and told him that she wanted Scott, but unfortunately the man was way too busy with paper work. Jeremy couldn't do it as he requested not to—scared that he wouldn't train her properly, and somehow Boss knew it was just a bad idea to stick a girl with Vincent. Mike was the only possible candidate, and Mai groaned as she had to be stuck with this prick 24/7.

She left the office with a bitter taste in her mouth, and as if to add salt to injury, spotted Mike hanging around the kid's area. He quickly spotted her and was surprised she wasn't working or in her uniform—she seemed weird being in normal clothes and he wasn't quite used to it. The last time seeing her out of uniform was when he saw her reading that billboard of the five missing children. Boss came out with her, and the man quickly locked eyes with him as he dragged a reluctant Mai with him.

"Mike! Good timing, I wanted to properly introduce your trainee!" he gestured as he gave one of his hearty laughs, and Mike just raised his eyebrow in confusion—what did he mean by trainee? Boss just smiled. "Scott thought it would be a good idea to have Mai as a security guard instead of a waitress, and I have assigned her to be trained under you!"

"Fucking Scott!" he shouted, remembering how the man had a couple of papers in his hand the previous day—he most likely had them for Mai, and couldn't understand why she couldn't just be transferred somewhere within her means. He looked at the girl head to toe—she was way too short and way too waitress-y to be something as tough as a security guard, but Boss wasn't having it. He told him that he was going to train her and that was the end of that.

"Let me properly introduce you two. Mai, this is Mike Schmidt—he's _technically_ the newest addition before you, but trust me he's a seasoned pro," he told her, yet somehow, she still wasn't convinced. Boss turned to Mike, who, just glared at the girl before him. "Mike, this is Mai Valentine—"

"Uh, the last name isn't—"

"Are you kidding me? Your full name is _Mai Valentine_?" Mike started laughing at the name, and it made Mai angry that he was pretty much making fun of her name. It wasn't her fault her parents grew up as hippies, thinking that naming her Mai would be some spiritual way of good luck or something. She gave a frustrated sigh when Mike wouldn't stop laughing, and Boss long left after the first few bouts of laughter. "Who the fuck names their kid _Mai Valentine_?"

"Stop it! Okay, it's an embarrassing name—you don't have to make it worse!" she shouted as she crossed her arms, but Mike wasn't letting up. Her deadpan look wasn't doing much for him, and soon enough she stormed off towards the exit. Mike stopped laughing and realized she was leaving, and so called out to her.

"Listen, doll, the life of a security guard ain't easy," he said as he rubbed his nose, still having a couple more laughs to share, but surprisingly decided against it. "So don't think I'll be going easy on you."

"I would rather take the abuse of those stupid waitresses than have you boss me around! _And it's Mai!_ "

"Well too bad, cause its happening! You think I'm happy about this?" Mike shouted back. She was clutching her bag and made a movement that _slightly_ made Mike flinch, remembering when she violently attacked him with it. He crossed his arms and stared down at the young woman who equally stared back with her own glare—somehow they always found themselves staring at each other, but this was the first time that he noticed that she looked pretty young. "How old are you?"

She squinted her eyes even more, cautiously eyeing the man before her. "19… why?"

His eyes widened, he was clearly surprised at how young she looked. He really thought she was younger than that—possibly 17, but then he had to realize how she was able to become a waitress if she was really 17. She scratched her head and wondered why he wanted to know, and when she voiced that concern he just scoffed.

"With the way you act, I thought you'd be younger." Ignoring the clear insult that he threw, she asked how old he was, but Mike wasn't going to tell her—she huffed and crossed her arms, clearly annoyed by now.

"I told you how old I was!"

"Well I'm not you," he said through gritted teeth. She shot him another glare before stomping off, and she was hoping something would happen tomorrow to prevent him from being her trainer. Mike stood there for a bit and watched as she left, and wanted to yell at the waitresses for getting Mai transferred to a security officer.

Walking through the door of her home, Mai dropped her things and slumped down on the couch, letting out an exhausted sigh. She looked down towards her coffee table and noticed that on her cell phone was a missed call from Derek. She shot her head up and gasped, grabbing the phone and dialing back his number. Within a few rings the other end picked up, and Mai giggled.

"Derek!" she happily sang. She heard him chuckle on the other end, and asked her how her day was going. She sighed again and told him about how the waitresses treated her so badly that she had to switch positions. Derek was surprised, and quite upset, to see that his girlfriend wasn't adjusting so well, but she shook her head and told him she was holding out. She was going to start as a security guard, and Derek seemed pretty interested in seeing how that would go. "I'm being trained by the biggest prick around—I'm nervous that all we'll do is fight."

"You'll be fine, I have faith in you," he told her in a soft tone. "I miss you. Seems boring in this little old town without my loud girlfriend around."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ loud," she retorted.

"Sorry, you're just so much of a firecracker. Sometimes it's hilarious when you get mad," he said. The two threw some playful insults around for a good moment, but then the rest of the call was mostly about what each of them were doing now, and Derek was gaining a lot of money from his father's carpentry business. "I might visit sometime soon, so don't get too lonely in that bed of yours."

"Heh," she replied, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. She was really looking forward to that visit, where it would just be the two of them uninterrupted. She remembered how hard it was to get privacy back home, what with living with her parents and all, so this was going to be amazing. They hung up after saying their goodbyes, and Mai retreated to her bedroom, hoping to get a good night's sleep since she was going to need it.

The next day Mai woke up feeling a severe sense of dread. She groaned as she slipped off the bed, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She decided to wear a pencil skirt with her security guard dress shirt, and the two together looked pretty nice. There was no slit in the skirt though, so she couldn't quite stretch her legs unless she lifted the thing up. She had a pair of black dress shoes lying around and slipped into them as she fixed her hair into a low ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving and she was satisfied with the results. She grabbed her keys and headed out into the parking lot to retrieve her car, and once she was in drove off towards the pizzeria.

She noticed the truck that Mike drove in, which was a rusted red and beat up, and parked as _far_ as she could from it. There was no way she was going to let him cut her off like the last time they were parked together. She didn't really carry anything with her except for her keys, and it felt pretty nice not having to lug around a bag filled with clothes to change in and out of. When she reached inside of the restaurant, Mackie was the first person to see her and he was really surprised to see her as a security guard—he really enjoyed her as a waitress, seeing as she wasn't standoff-ish like the rest of them were, and actually thanked him when he would sit guests in her area.

"It's weird seeing you like this," he confessed. She looked towards him and shrugged her shoulders as she gave out a dry chuckled. There was nothing really anyone could do—the other waitresses didn't like her and there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't like she was stealing all of their tables or anything, only that they were just mad at how they weren't making a lot compared to her in tips. A smile went a long way and she noticed that they'd use a smile at the start of taking their orders, only for it to disappear the whole time after that.

"I guess I'll be fighting off burglars and trespassers," Mai joked as she tried flexing. Mackie just laughed at the idea, and they both knew that she was going way over her head about _that._ In reality Mai hoped she would never have to do something like that—she didn't even know if anyone would take her seriously compared to the other security guards. If she really wanted to she could possibly be somewhat threatening, but only if she were comparing herself to Jeremy. She waved at Mackie before leaving, and found her way towards the staff room, where she found Scott taking a sip of coffee. He turned his head and spotted the young security guard.

"Glad you didn't decline the offer," he said as he slanted his eyebrows, feeling bad that she was probably going to endure what all the other security guards had to suffer. "Just listen to Mike and you'll do fine. You'll be on your own in no time."

It was funny how her expressions gave the idea of how badly she didn't want Mike training her, but Scott had a point about learning fast. As if on cue, Mike walked through the door and immediately spotted the ex-waitress. He eyed her head to toe and sighed at her skirt—he didn't get how girls walked in those things since they seemed to constricting. Still, he didn't really care since he just wanted to get the day over with. Hell, he wanted to get the week over with so that he could go back to working solo. She turned her head and saw him standing at the door, and when she turned her head towards Scott, he just raised his thumb, reassuring that it would be fine.

"Okay, I'm ready to sell my soul," she said as she walked over to Mike while crossing her arms. He just raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. If anyone was selling their souls it was him, who sold it six years ago when he _first_ started in this hellhole.

"First let me give you a tour of the place before you end up locking yourself in a damn room or something," he said. Mai glared at the back of his head, but decided to bite her tongue during her training since she needed her sanity in one piece. Mike walked around and showed her around the place—starting from the staff room, where it was pretty straightforward. He walked her towards the dining room, where he explained that all they really had to do was make sure no one was doing anything suspicious. Again, straightforward. They walked towards the party room and Mike told her that guards were assigned here only if there were parties or events present.

He paused for a moment until he pointed at the stage. "There are two stages in this place—one of them is in here where Freddy Fazfuck and the others personally sing for whoever's having their birthday."

Mai couldn't help but giggle at the nickname that Mike had for the animatronic bear and wondered if they've pissed him off or something. She couldn't imagine _anyone_ that Mike could possibly like besides Jeremy, which came as a surprise to her. "Where's the other one?" she asked.

They walked past the party room and entered what Mike called the _show stage_ , where stood the three animatronics on a huge stage. He explained that the party room, which was beside the dining room and across the show stage, only served to make the kids feel special when Freddy and the rest sang for them—but other than that they were mostly in the show stage. She noticed a technician walking in and headed towards the three, checking them and making sure they weren't damaged—well, more damaged than what they were. He turned them off, and she heard Freddy speaking, greeting the kids (That would've be there) and started singing a song in which Bonnie and Chica accompanied.

No matter how hard she tried to think otherwise, the animatronics were very creepy to look at. She noticed that they were looking towards her and Mike's way, and an unwelcomed shiver went up her spine. They both left the show stage and headed towards the backstage, where Mike explained that it was mostly just a closet with extra parts for the animatronics—nothing too important for her to know. They passed by the restrooms and he briefly explained the supply closet, telling him it was mostly just the closet for the janitors to use. They walked around for few more minutes, but Mai stopped when she saw the purple curtain with the tiny white stars scattered around it.

"Hey, this is where Foxy is, right?" she asked as she stopped to look at it. Mike cringed at the name, but turned around when he noticed his trainee wasn't moving. She stared and wondered how he looked, but with the name _Foxy_ she was able to get that he was a fox. She took a step closer to see if she could get a glimpse, but she felt a strong hand grasp her right arm and she looked up to see Mike glaring down at her.

"Stop messing around, the thing's out of order."

"But—"

She stopped talking when he kept glaring at her, and with a glare of her own, pulled her arm from him. He walked away in a bit of anger and Mai just followed, not wanting to piss him off any further and not wanting to cause the day to be worse than it already was.

After he was done showing her the ins and outs of the restaurant, he explained that all she really had to do was make sure everything was acting normal. That meant that guests were treated right, workers had to act accordingly, and the animatronics had to be watched at all times.

"They're… the heart of this place and deserve respect or whatever," he sighed as he remembered the recorded message from Scott during his night shifts. Mai could understand, since she was able to see in the short amount of time being a waitress, that the children simply adored these things. With that being said, the tour was finally finished and Mai wondered what they were going to do next.

Mike walked towards the door of the entrance, and while Mai waited for him to continue, he instead leaned against the wall beside it. She stood there for a while just staring at him, but it soon became apparent that he wasn't moving.

"Wait, is that all? We just stand around and do nothing?" she asked. He looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders, day shifts were pretty lax. She crossed her arms and looked around the place again, trying to familiarize the names for each place—she only ever really knew about the dining room and party room. Waitresses didn't really enter the stage show since only kids were here and if they had to eat their parents would call them back into the dining/party room.

"So when am I gonna do night shifts?" she asked. Mike's breath hitched and he looked down towards Mai again before answering.

"Never—you're probably way too girly to handle them," he told her. She glared up at him, but he was pretty serious about it. She did not seem nor meet those requirements, surprised that Jeremy lasted this long considering his personality and shyness. Sure, she had a loud voice, was obnoxiously stubborn, and overall a bull in a china shop, but there was still a certain amount of fragile-ness that she had that Mike couldn't quite figure it out—and it bothered him that she'd want to do the night shifts. "Just take your time getting used to day shifts."

Mike seemed pretty sure of himself, and Mai was surprised that he hadn't severely insulted her like he usually did. Was he different when you _worked_ with him as opposed to working _aside_ from him? Maybe that's why Jeremy got along with him, because they probably understood each other because they worked the same job. If that was the case, then maybe Mai wouldn't have such a bad time working as a security guard.

"Just because we're standing around doesn't mean you should stare into space, idiot."

Well, for the most part she thought working as a security guard would be bearable. She looked up at Mike as he had that trademark scowl on his face, and Mai just sighed as she turned her head to watch the other waitresses doing their job. She was really annoyed that they managed to drive her away from a job she really enjoyed—the money was amazing to the point where she had half of next month's rent saved. All of these ladies were colored in green as far as Mai knew, and she was going to look for another job once school came around. She didn't think being a security guard while doing school would be a good idea, so she was going to find another job as a waitress and rely on the tips.

Fortunately, the rest of Mai's shift was uneventful, and she and Mike were done in no time. It was a little boring on her part, but for Mike it was a breather—he loved slow days. The two of them headed into the staff room for a quick drink, and Mike explained that at the end of every shift, he was to report to Boss. She understood this, and the two quickly reported in and were out in no time. Mai thought she would be completely ecstatic to be done and out of that place, but the truth was she enjoyed her shift very much. No one was bugging her—well, not as much as the waitresses did, and she had time to relax.

"I guess we'll do the same thing again tomorrow," Mike said as he loosened his tie. Mai stared up at him was glad he could be civil with her, but she had to know why.

"Why is it you're so nice to me compared to when I was a waitress?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Mike rubbed his neck and looked towards the hallway leading towards the dining room.

"I'm not dick or _prick_ like you think I am," he said as he then shoved his hands in his pockets. "You just annoyed the hell out of me half the time."

"Oh! Ouch! Well, you know, if you didn't swear at me when I first got here…" Mai said as she thought back on her first day here. Derek had been with her, and while it was first hard to adjust what with the waitresses and all, maybe there would be hope for her. As much as she missed them, she didn't need her family or boyfriend to hold her hand while she got through these types of milestones.

"If you weren't spacing out then like you do now I wouldn't have had to yell at you," Mike replied, shrugging his shoulders again like it was already past him. Mai was still a bit bitter about how he treated her, but she figured he was one of those guys that never apologized, so maybe she just had to roll with the punches.

They both walked out of the restaurant and started walking down the path towards their cars. Mai contemplated whether or not to say goodbye to Mike, but eventually chose against it and found her car. She quickly drove out of her parking spot and found Mike coming from the opposite side of the parking lot. He drove fast then she did but she managed to get to the end of the lot and the two were side by side as they waited for the cars to pass by. She took a glimpse at him but he just had that scowl on his face as his truck swerved when he was driving out onto the road.

Mai couldn't help but chuckle, because no matter how she saw it, he was still a prick. She carefully drove out onto the road and headed in the opposite direction from Mike as she drove home. She was going to call Derek and tell him about her day and how it _wasn't_ as bad as she thought.


	6. But It Still Changes

**Chapter Six:**

 **But It Still Changes**

Mai came into work in a very cheerful mood today, and almost everyone at work noticed this. Some of the waitresses gave her off-handed looks but not even they could ruin her mood. Yes, she was a bit tired, but she couldn't complain as she had almost spent the whole night talking to Derek. They both fell asleep on the phone and the next morning all she was able to hear were the soft noises of his breathing as he slept.

Besides that fact, she was pretty glad she wasn't coming into work to be mocked, envied or bullied like she was from the waitresses. Even if she was still cautious coming into work, it was better than it previously was. She walked into the staff room with a bounce to her walk and immediately noticed some of the other workers sitting, talking or just lounging around. She greeted some of the opening cooks as they smiled and greeted her back, and both Mackie and Lea were present as she waved at them too. Towards the end of the room was Mike, who was slouched on the couch with his hat covering his face.

"So what's the plan for today?" she loudly asked as he jolted from his spot. He glared up at the young woman, _clearly_ able to identify her voice the instant she spoke. He adjusted his hat and sat down properly with his legs apart as he rested his elbows on them. He gave out a big yawn that made Mai question if he had enough sleep last night, but she shrugged it off and waited for him to go over today's agenda.

"Let's go a look around. Make sure nothing is out of place and shit," he said. She nodded and the two walked around the restaurant, making sure everything was in place and nothing out of the ordinary was present. Mike noticed the cheery air that Mai exuberated and wondered about it. "How the hell are you so happy this time of day?"

She just giggled, which made Mike think she was turning crazy or something, but she eventually told him that she woke up in the best of moods. He didn't know what she meant by that, probably something to do with her personal life, but he couldn't have cared less. It bothered him how everyone else out in the world was having the greatest times of their lives yet here he was, living a miserable existence inside of a hellhole. His parents weren't around, he had no siblings, and he sure as hell had no girlfriend to even humor him. All he had was a shitty job—the only _good_ thing was that he didn't have any debt.

Mai looked up at the man and noticed through the moments he turned around that he had severe bags underneath his eyes, only made noticeable when they were in bright light. The staff room didn't really show a lot but now she was able to tell that he _really_ needed sleep. She felt kind of bad being in a good mood while he looked like he wanted to murder someone, but she really couldn't help it—she felt like she was in a good place right now. Good job with… okay pay, a roof over her head, a loving boyfriend, supportive parents… she had it all and she was happy.

After she and Mike checked all around the place, they headed back towards the entrance of the restaurant and Mike explained that they then needed to turn on any of the lights that were still turned off. Mai asked about the animatronics, but he just told her that the technician came every day to check on them—it wasn't part of anyone's job to check up on the damned things _except_ for the technician. Other than that, they pretty much had time to relax, and Mai smiled as they headed for the staff room. One thing she appreciated about the morning shift was that there was always freshly brewed coffee, and it tasted amazing. She noticed that Mike took a swig of coffee and slammed the cup on the table.

"Why don't you drink tea?" she asked him. He turned around and raised his eyebrow at the young woman, but she continued. "Coffee will just make you jittery, whereas tea will help your nerves and get you some good sleep."

He looked away—he didn't think it would be that obvious that he was lacking sleep. In all honesty, he couldn't help it. The nightshifts he used to do, and sometimes still does, gave him _horrible_ nightmares that he couldn't get rid of. He and Jeremy would talk about it some of the time, but for the most part he just kept it to himself. He was surprised that she was acting somewhat nice to him, but he figured that was probably due to her good mood.

It was noon now, and Mai recognized that there was always another security guard who came in at this time. However, she wasn't really happy to see Vincent walk through those doors, and a slight shiver crept up her back.

"Well, this is a surprise…" his eyes landed on her shoes as they slowly slid up to look at her slender legs, her slightly hipped waist, all the way towards her small but perky chest. He took and savored the sight before him, licking his lips along the way. Both Mike and Mai stared at him, one with such disgust and the other with a slight fear that he was undressing her with his eyes. Vincent chuckled. "So delicious looking…"

"Uh, hi, Vincent…" she said as she brought her hands to her front trying to cover herself up with the way he was looking at her. She gave the smile that a waitress like her knew best. "We'll be working together, so I hope I don't get in your way."

She was trying her best to be cordial about it, but she really didn't want to see him at all, and wondered why he wasn't doing nightshifts until what Joanna said came to mind. He and Scott were the oldest working security guards around here, so they probably had first picks compared to the newer members, and she wondered if she was going to be doing night shifts anytime soon. Vincent walked up to the young woman and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for a bit as his eyes squinted when he smiled.

"Oh, please, get in my way. I'd like that," he whispered. She felt completely nervous now, and Mike watched as Vincent tried getting closer. He glared at the dark, purpled striped haired man, and walked up as he grabbed Mai's arm.

"We've got work to do," he said as he dragged himself and Mai out from the entrance and towards the stage show, where kids alike where playing around and listening to Freddy and the gang sing their songs. "We're gonna stay here and keep an eye out."

"Uh, sure," she said, noticing that the air around Mike grew dark very fast. There was no doubt in her mind that he did not get along with Vincent. There was such a tension between the two that she almost wanted to hide. Regardless, she kept watch of the kids and made sure they weren't doing anything bad, with Mike coming in every so often to make sure she was doing her job. He would look around, as if making sure a _certain someone_ didn't come into the room, and felt relieved when the coast was clear.

It wasn't such a tough job to keep the kids in check, and Mai was finding this easier by the minute. She looked over to Mike, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with his hat covering his face, and then towards the dining room—where Vincent was supposedly keeping guard. She heard a child giggling from somewhere, and when she turned her head she saw a young male child walking towards the stage, presumably to touch the animatronics. Mai lowered her eyes and quickly made her way towards the child, who was now an inch away from the animatronics before him.

"Hey there, little guy! I know Freddy and the gang are amazing, but you gotta remember to keep your distance!" she said as she smiled down at the kid. He smiled back up at her, noticing that he was missing his two front teeth. She laughed at the sight, and the two stood just an inch away from Freddy as they laughed. From across the room, Mike yawned and decided to look up to check up on Mai, only to find that she and a child were right in front of Freddy. He flinched, finding that his breathing was becoming irregular when he noticed that Freddy's hand was reaching out abnormally, like he wanted to grab Mai and the kid.

Mike ran across the room with top speed, and before anyone could really see, grabbed both Mai and the child as far away from Freddy as he could. He bent down and checked out the kid, asking if he was alright and if the animatronics did anything funny, but the child just smiled and told them both that he was fine. Mike sighed out of relief and sent the kid on his way, but not before getting up to look down at Mai with such an intense glare.

"What are you, stupid!?" he shouted, but not loud enough for the shouting kids to hear. Mai just stood there, a bit dumbstruck at what was going on, but when she composed herself she raised an eyebrow at Mike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the fuck were you so close to that _thing!_?" he said, putting such venom when he said the word _thing_ , clearly referring to Freddy. Mai blinked a couple of times before giving a slight smile, telling him that she had it under control, that the kid was almost about the touch Freddy, and how she stopped him from doing so. This, however, didn't calm Mike down. "So then why the _fuck_ didn't you move to a safer location? That fucking bear almost grabbed you!"

Her eyes widened and she looked towards the bear, who was turning side to side as he sang into his microphone. She turned back to Mike and raised another eyebrow at him, wondering if he was going crazy or not. He gave out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his head—seriously, it wasn't such a big deal, and Mai thought he was overreacting way too much. He scratched his head and told Mai to stay put somewhere where he could see her, and she glared at Mike thinking that he had no trust in her. She stood by the entrance of the stage show, and Mike was able to keep an eye on both her and the kids.

By the end of their shift, both Mike and Mai reported in with Boss, telling him that a child was almost close to Freddy. Boss felt a bit perturbed by this, but ultimately let it go and had them both go their merrily little ways. Mai quickly left the room and headed towards the staff room, and Mike figured she was mad at him for yelling at her, but he had his reasons. He decided to leave the restaurant quietly, not even saying goodbye to Scott or waiting for Jeremy to show up, and as he stepped outside into the now cold air he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned his head and noticed Mai carefully running along towards the entrance with a cup in her hand. Once she was outside of the restaurant, she shivered a bit at the cold air, but quickly spotted Mike standing and staring at her.

"Here," she said as she stopped in front of him with a cup in her hand. She bent down to catch her breath a bit, and Mike noticed how much of a rush she was in to get to him. He looked at the cup that she was holding, and when he didn't take it right away she looked up at him. "it's chamomile tea… it'll help you relax and hopefully make you sleep."

He still eyed the cup for a bit, but hesitantly grabbed it off her hands and stirred it around before taking a sip. It tasted a bit weird but it wasn't anything unbearable. Personally, Mai felt bad that he lashed out the way he did, and she felt like it was her fault for being incapable. She honestly didn't want to be hated on again like with the waitresses, and as much as she disliked Mike for being a prick half the time, she could really do without him yelling at her. Mike took another swig of the tea he had in his possession, and in a couple minutes was completely done drinking it. It wasn't as bad as he had originally thought, and he looked down at the smiling woman, who felt a small sense of pride as he gulped the thing down.

"Now you should be okay for tonight!" she told him. She gave him one last look before leaving to find her car, but Mike quickly called out to her. She turned around and gave him a questioning look, and he just smirked.

"Thanks for the tea… _My Valentine_." The look on her face was a mixture of horror and disgust as he laid out that pun, but he really couldn't help himself, and he felt bad that she had such a shitty name. Still, Mai couldn't help but chuckle, not because it was funny, but because he was still very much a…

" _Prick_ ," she whispered to herself. Yes, no matter how she saw it he was still that. She walked away from him and found her car, drove out of the parking lot and headed back towards home. Mike did the same, and once he reached his own complex, which wasn't the best place to live, he sat down on his couch. He watched a couple of shows of whatever was on, and at about 10pm he was already feeling drowsy. He gave out a big yawn, deciding it was time to call it a night, tuned off his T.V and headed off into bed.

To his surprise, he quickly fell right as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he couldn't remember much of what happened that night, because he had actually fallen asleep. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Mai was talking on the phone with her parents and letting them know that she was doing just fine with her job and had almost saved up enough for next month's rent. They were really proud knowing that Mai was acting like the ever responsible adult that they taught her to be, and she was feeling an even greater sense of pride now that she heard it from them. She hung up after a couple more minutes of chatting, and she happily jumped on her bed as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Mike woke up feeling like he was one in a million, noticing that he hadn't gotten any nightmares. He got up to stretch, did his daily rituals of getting ready, and soon headed towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. It wasn't the best kind of breakfast—just some basic cereal, but he couldn't complain. The fact that he had a good night's sleep overpowered the shitty cereal he was eating. He checked the time, noticing he still had a couple of more minutes to spare, but decided against it and headed straight for work.

After he parked his car and entered the restaurant, he walked around and noticed the usual happenings during the morning shift. He walked into the staff room, where Mai and the day host were talking, and wanted to actually thank Mai for the tea (But wasn't going to)—who knew something like that could knock him out. He heard a couple of giggles coming out of her mouth and he wondered what the two were talking about. Mai noticed Mike walking towards her general direction, and she told Mackie that she was starting her shift soon. He smiled and left to go and check up on his host stand, and Mai got up and walked over to Mike.

"How was the tea?" she immediately asked. He rubbed his neck and told her that it helped, leaving out that he had the best sleep in his life. She smiled and hummed in pleasant surprise, and the two did the usual morning checkup around the place. Mike noticed that she was still in a good mood, not as good as she was yesterday, but something must be going well in her life to let it pass on to the next day.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked. She looked up from the floor and up towards him, who looked down at her with a _slight_ scowl on his face. She noticed he looked a bit more refreshed compared to yesterday.

"Can't I just be happy?" she shot back, not trying to be rude about it, but really, was there a problem with being happy? Mike shot her a look and decided to leave it alone, but then the thought of her and her boyfriend came to mind, and he figured that was where her happiness lied.

"Happy about being the breadwinner or something?" he looked back down at her but she raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what he meant. He gave out a sigh and stopped walking as he looked at her. "You know, you and your boyfriend, you guys live together right?"

"Oohhh, that's what you meant—no, we don't live together," she said as she stopped along with him. Mike wondered why they weren't living together, but she voiced his questioning. "See, I'm from the countryside, about an hour from here, so we're pretty much long-distance at the moment."

"Shit, which… explains a lot." He scratched his head again but Mai wanted to know why he thought that. "Why you're so loud and annoying and stubborn."

"Wow, rude!" she shouted back as she placed her hands on her hips. Mike told her that she was also a bomb, ticking off whenever someone made an off-comment about her. She just harrumphed and told him that he was the same way, but he just scoffed.

"Hey, I have a rea—"he immediately stopped himself before continuing, _'—son for why I lash out,'_ was what he was going to say. Mai looked at him and shook her head, telling him he was just a firecracker. This made him snort at the comparison, and made fun of her for using such hick words. She glared at him, and he found it amusing that she was so quick to anger—she was definitely a feisty one and he wondered if it was due to her living out in the countryside.

They finished their morning routine and reached back towards the entrance to keep a lookout, but all Mai could ever think was the idea of living together with Derek. Honestly, it was something she really wanted with the male—dating and marrying her best friend appealed to her so much that she _wanted_ it to happen. She was going to finish her schooling and the two would be able to live out their lives the way they wanted to.

At least that's what she wanted to happen.

Mike took a glance at Mai, who was spaced out thinking of her perfect future, and rolled his eyes at how often she did that. He left for a moment to do a round around the restaurant and when he returned she was _still_ spaced out. He sighed in frustration and flicked her forehead with his fingers, which greatly caused the young woman to snap at him. "You prick!" she shouted, until she realized she had been spacing out, to which she blushed a bit and started leaving to do her job.

Scott came in at around noon, greeted both Mike and Mai, and left to do his part of guarding. Other than that, nothing really big happened that day. Mai had a sense of what was expected during the day shift, and honestly, this was a lot easier and _calmer_ than being a waitress. Even so, it wasn't a job that she wanted to keep while being at school, because she knew she could make way more waitressing. The other waitresses had completely ignored her at this point, even though she was no longer making more than them, and thought it was funny how they still made horrible tips.

At around 6pm Mai and Mike were done for the night, and the former was ready to head off home and talk with Derek. When they were both outside she noticed how chilly the air had become and wrapped her arms around her to keep warm—Mike noticed this and watched as she puffed her cheeks and slowly let the air come out of her mouth. He couldn't help but think she looked funny doing so, but more so _cute_. He shook his head and found it his cue to leave, hoping he was sleep deprived if he was thinking someone as obnoxious as Mai was cute. She, on the other hand, watched as he left the area in a rushed manner, and felt a bit disappointed and angry that he didn't say goodbye—even after the little conversation they managed to conjure out.

She just pursed her lips, irritated at the thought of being sad that someone like Mike didn't say goodbye to her. She walked over to her car and headed straight home, happy to hear Derek's voice and all of the work he did today.


End file.
